Wearable electronic systems can be flexible to help the electronic system conform to body curvature(s). In many cases the bending must be repeatable. For example, in a bracelet system, the bracelet can conform to the curvature of the human body part that the bracelet goes around when worn or can be nearly or entirely flat when not being worn. The shape of the part can vary from person to person, thus making the flexibility of the bracelet important so that a single bracelet can fit a variety of body parts.